


Late Night Confessions

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a double date gone wrong, Steve and Bucky learn important information about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/113846994291/my-stucky-headcanon-pre-war-bucky-is-gay-as-the) in response to [aegyoaway](http://aegyoaway.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _my stucky headcanon; pre war, bucky is gay as the day is long, and steve is bi but has no experience yet. lots of UST, then steve just confesses his orientation to his best friend. bucky tells steve he's super queer, live happily ever after_.

**Title** : Late Night Confessions **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 1875  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, pre serum Steve, use of the word ‘queer’ for lack of knowledge of the term ‘bisexual,’ vague Bucky/OMC(s), mention of Steve/OFC and Steve/OMC, bit of UST, fluff  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/113846994291/my-stucky-headcanon-pre-war-bucky-is-gay-as-the) in response to [aegyoaway](http://aegyoaway.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _my stucky headcanon; pre war, bucky is gay as the day is long, and steve is bi but has no experience yet. lots of UST, then steve just confesses his orientation to his best friend. bucky tells steve he's super queer, live happily ever after_.

It kills him to set Steve up on dates. The dames that agree to be Bucky’s date know he isn’t looking for anything serious. Someone to take to the Met, the Museum of Natural History, or even one of Stark’s shows. Someone he can have fun at the dance hall with without having expectations higher than an escort home and a kiss on the cheek afterward. They always say they have the perfect friend for Steve to double with, always tell him their gal pal isn’t into tall, muscular guys, anyway.  
  
And then when it comes time to go out, they don’t see  _Steve_. Don’t see his silky soft hair, or his sharp, high cheekbones, or his lush bottom lip. Don’t see his kind heart, fierce temper, or genuine  _goodness_. Only see the crooked angle of his spine, the bony juts of his shoulders, and the nose others think is too big for his face.

And it  _kills_  Bucky, knowing all these things about Steve and being unable to express how Steve being his  _friend_  is more than he deserves and still less than he _wants_. To have his feelings hurled into his face when Steve’s dates fail to appreciate exactly who they have in front of them.  
  
They’d walked the girls home, and Steve sighs, now, letting Bucky sling an arm around his shoulders as they head back to their place. The road’s slick from the rain earlier, streetlights reflecting in the shallow puddles.  
  
Steve kicks a pebble into the nearest pothole, scoffing a bit at the satisfying ‘floomp’ when it drowns beneath the water’s surface. “Sorry about ruinin’ your night, Buck; Janet seemed like she wanted to take you home.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it; you didn’t ruin nothin’, Stevie. She ain’t worth my time if she thinks that kind of friend is  _perfect_  for my best pal,” says Bucky, jerking Steve closer and rubbing his knuckles against Steve’s skull. Steve groans and slaps a hand against his stomach, touch making his abdomen tense even though Steve’s trying to push him away.  
  
“Yeah, well I appreciate you tryin’,” says Steve, staying close and flattening his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. “She lasted longer than most of ‘em before showin’ I wasn’t exactly who she was expecting,” he laughs, self-deprecating as anything.  
  
“She knew you were too good for her, that’s why she got upset,” says Bucky, raising his brows and looking earnestly at Steve. “She was frettin’ ‘cuz she had the second best guy in all’a Brooklyn and she couldn’t handle that.”  
  
“Shut your mouth, Buck,” laughs Steve, shoving at Bucky’s side and grinning when Bucky trips over himself. Bucky easily regains his footing and shoves his hands into his pockets, beaming at him. His face flushes, heart doing wacky things in his chest that he knows aren’t because of his murmur.  
  
Bucky frowns, leaning down and looking at Steve’s pinked cheeks. “You gettin’ cold?” he asks, feeling the slight after-rain chill now that he’s not as upset about Steve’s awful date.  
  
“I’m fine. We’re almost home, anyway,” says Steve, flicking his hand at their apartment building a block away.  
  
Bucky nods and throws his arm back around Steve’s shoulders, pleased that Steve shifts closer and lets him guide them home. He follows Steve up the stairs, feeling like an egg when his gaze lands on the seat of Steve’s trousers. Can’t stop looking until they make it up on the landing. He pulls out his key before Steve can fumble in his pockets for his own.  
  
“Thanks,” mutters Steve, locking up after they’re both inside. He pulls off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack, waiting for Bucky to toss him his own coat. After hanging Bucky’s jacket, he sighs and pulls his suspenders off his shoulders, letting them hang at his waist, trousers falling a little without the support. Bucky’s eyes flick down to his hips and he shivers, feeling Bucky trace every inch of his chest before Bucky looks at his face.  
  
“Want me to put on some coffee? It’s still early,” says Bucky, and Steve exhales sharply, ignoring why his heart is pounding like he’d just had a fit.  
  
“Yeah,” says Steve, nodding and switching on their radio while Bucky readies the percolator. He takes a second to sit at their table, legs achy from their venture into the city proper. They hadn’t been walking  _all_  day, but it was more exercise than he got staying home in Brooklyn. Carefully rubbing his shins, he groans, massage of his fingers stimulating his less than stellar blood flow and making his limbs tingle.  
  
“You alright?” asks Bucky, leaning with his palms on the counter edge and quirking a brow at Steve. He’d massaged Steve before, helped him out when he was too sick to rub feeling back into his legs or the ache from his shoulders, but it feels weird to offer now. Doesn’t know how he can offer when it’s not an  _entirely_ friendly gesture.  
  
“Yeah. Gonna get out of these clothes; they’re due for a wash,” answers Steve, hefting himself from the table and heading back into their shared bedroom.  
  
Bucky doesn’t hear the door close and checks that the percolator isn’t boiling over before following. Steve smiles a little when Steve sees him and he smiles back. Undressing is an innate routine and he watches Steve unbuckle his suspenders from his belt loops while he loosens his tie. Steve’s caught him watching before and he does even now, Steve frowning slightly until he exaggeratedly waggles his eyebrows.  
  
“You twit,” he laughs, blatantly watching Bucky push his shirt buttons out of their catches. He frowns, pulse picking up as Bucky carelessly pulls off his shirt, strong arms flexing when Bucky pushes his hands through his hair. Feels the same way it had when he tongue-kissed Edith a month after his 17th birthday, the same way it had when Russel caught him looking that day on the beach, slowing the movements of his hands over his chest as he rubbed sun block into his skin and openly winked at Steve.  
  
He’s been attracted to women  _and_  men in the past, but this is  _Bucky._ Bucky who’s got a different dame on his arm every other day of the week. But Bucky’s _watching_ him. Watching him like he’s watched Bucky. Like he  _watches_  Bucky. He feels that confession catch in his throat. Has thought about confiding in Bucky that men and dames have caught his eye. That he’d even kissed  _Glen_  before their friend had moved west for Hollywood.  
  
“B- _uck_ ,” he croaks, hand going to his throat as he clears it. Bucky’s hands still where they were working at the buttons of his pants and Bucky looks at him with a frown. “Buck,” he says, voice firm, “I appreciate you tryna set me up with your girl’s friends…”  
  
“S’no trouble, Steve, just wish one of ‘em would—”  
  
“But maybe next time…see if they’ve got a  _guy_  friend,” says Steve, finally looking up from where he’d been fumbling with the clasp of his trousers.  
  
“What?”  
  
Steve frowns, knows Bucky’d never snitch on him for being queer, but Bucky’s quick breathing and pinched brow make his heart pound. “I said—”  
  
“No, I heard what you  _said_. But  _what_ ,” asks Bucky, stepping closer to Steve and clenching his fists when Steve takes a step backward. “Are you—Steve,  _Jesus_ , you sayin’ you like fellas as well as broads?”  
  
“That’s what I’m sayin’,” answers Steve, clenching his teeth and hardening his jaw, finally managing to get his buttons undone. “I feel the same way about girls _and_  boys.”  
  
“Do you— _have you_ —” asks Bucky, hadn’t been to the queer bars but he knew how to find the right kind of people in their usual haunts. Had quite a bit of experience with a few men their age after walking his dates home.  
  
Steve shrugs and drops his pants, taking care not to get all tangled up in them. “Might’ve kissed Glen before he headed out to California but nothin’ else. Might be feelin’ something for someone  _now_ , but,” he shakes his head and moves toward the laundry hamper, stilling when Bucky circles his wrist with his fingers.  
  
“Who?” asks Bucky urgently, tugging Steve around to face him and gently palming Steve’s shoulders. “Stevie,  _who?_ ”  
  
Steve’s eyes flicker between Bucky’s intense gaze and his mouth, settling on Bucky’s eyes when Bucky lightly squeezes his shoulders. Bucky’s thumb slides under the collar of his undershirt and he shivers, whispering. “God,  _you_ , Buck. It’s you. Don’t—” His eyes widen and he stops breathing, Bucky’s mouth firm against his own, rough, warm hands cradling both sides of his neck as Bucky kisses him.  
  
How had he not  _known_? thinks Bucky, Steve humming and opening his mouth, long fingers curling over his waist. How had he not realized that Steve felt this way about him? About guys  _at all_? Steve squeezes him and he groans into Steve’s mouth. Thinks that they can talk about everything later and slides his hands back through Steve’s soft hair.  
  
“But the  _girls_ ,” says Steve, panting a little when he pulls back from Bucky’s mouth.  
  
Bucky leans away and licks Steve’s spit off of his bottom lip, Steve exhaling sharply as Steve watches the slide of his tongue. “Ain’t been more than friends, Steve. Unlike you, I’m uh, only interested in the fellas. In  _you_ ,” he says, stroking Steve’s jaw with his thumbs. “God, Steve, how long?”  
  
“Since before Ma got sick,” whispers Steve, eyes falling closed when Bucky leans in to kiss him again. “Figured I wanted you in my life like this even though you’re a massive jerk.”  
  
Bucky laughs, loud and delighted and kisses the tip of Steve’s perfectly crooked nose. “Only a jerk, ‘cuz you’re a little punk, Rogers,” he says, brows raising and eyes closing at the press of Steve’s soft mouth to his lips. Steve’s hands creep down his waist and up under his tee, shivers rippling up and down his spine under the touch of Steve’s chilly fingertips. Really should get something warm in Steve’s belly and— _the coffee_. “Shit!” he groans, tugging Steve out of their bedroom and removing the nearly boiling percolator from the stove top.  
  
“Thinkin’ about coffee  _now,_  Buck?”  
  
“Says you who complains whenever I burn it,” Bucky retorts, everything still the same despite the taste of Steve on his tongue. Something settles in his core and he can’t prevent the small grin that curls his mouth,  _beaming_  when the shape of Steve’s mouth reflects his own.  
  
“Would’ve dealt with it if I got more of this,” murmurs Steve, catching Bucky’s hip and standing on his toes, grinning when Bucky leans down to meet his lips.  
  
“You’ll get as much of me as you want for as long as you’ll have me,” assures Bucky, draping his arms around Steve’s hips and hugging Steve against his chest. Steve hums and folds his arms around his shoulders, lightly kissing the underside of his jaw. He’d never expected their double date night to end like this. But here they are in their tiny kitchenette, wrapped up in each other’s arms with the promise of a future of more.  _Together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
